campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagu-tsuchi's Cabin
Kagu-tsuchi's Cabin Kagu-tsuchi's cabin smells singed. The wood was made to look like it was burnt. Torches are attached to the wall outside and fire pots hang in the ceiling inside. The wallpaper is bewitched to look like it was ignited in flames. Cabin Campers / Messages= Residents Counselor #Joseph Irestep Lieutenant Counselor #Misaki Lyn Hua Members # Inactive # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members # |-| Photo Album= Photo Album Template:Kagu-tsuchi's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Powers Offensive #Children of Kagu-tsuchi can conjure a fireball, which can reach roughly two to three times the size of the conjurer, however the larger the fireball the more energy is use. #Children of Kagu-tsuchi can conjure a weapon made of pure flames, which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of fire. Defensive #Children of Kagu-tsuchi can generate a small shield of flames, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Kagu-tsuchi can create a dome made of pure flames, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that they can either use to surround themselves to slow down projectiles from all sides, or surround an enemy to hold them back for a brief few moments. The longer the user holds the sphere, the more energy is drained. Passive #Children of Kagu-tsuchi are stronger when at summer, at high temperatures and when the sun is high. #Children of Kagu-tsuchi are innately more resistant to heat and flames than other demigods. Supplementary #Children of Kagu-tsuchi have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. #Children of Kagu-tsuchi have the ability to create and control fire for a multitude of purposes; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Kagu-tsuchi. #Children of Kagu-tsuchi are able to create a smoke screen that suffocates and hinders enemies for a short time, using it to either escape or do one sneak attack. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kagu-tsuchi are able to create a crack on the ground, no larger than 2 to 3 times the user, which will begin to spew out lava for a very short time. It will also cause tremors in the immediate area, causing anyone, either friend of foe to topple off their balance. The user is drained considerably when using this ability. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kagu-tsuchi are able to use fire to create a creature, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the creature is fighting the user is incapacitated, the longer they maintain the construct the more energy it drains. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Kagu-tsuchi are able to transform their bodies into pure fire for a short time, they have a higher resistance to attacks but are weaker in their ability to counter attack while in this form, the longer they maintain this form the more energy it drains and the longer they will need to rest between transformations. Traits #Children of Kagu-tsuchi are known for having a fiery nature. They are strong-willed and determined. #Children of Kagu-tsuchi are unafraid of fire and definitely enjoys it. #Children of Kagu-tsuchi innately dislike any child of Izanagi. |-| Treaties= Treaties -I (Joseph Irestep ) have made a treaty with Susanoo's Cabin. *Mutual Aid and Defense *Help on Quests -I (Joseph Irestep ) have made a treaty with Omoikane's Cabin. *Mutual Aid and Defense *Help on Quests -I (Joseph Irestep) have made a treaty with Suijin's Cabin. *Mutual Offense and Defense *Mutual Aid *Help on Quests -I (Joseph Irestep) have made a treaty with Izanami's Cabin. *Mutual Defense *Help on Chores *Help on Quests Category:Cabins Category:Camp Izanagi Category:Locations Category:Roleplay